CSI Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna was transferred to Miami because the Joes were transferred there, but she goes 2 days earlier than they did to get to know the CSI Miami team and start the cold case missing persons' files and she finds Skylar/Skyfire.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

A military jeep pulls up to the Miami Dade CSI Headquarters, an Egyptian woman was at the wheel, but she wasn't wearing sunglasses as most would in Miami, and she parks the jeep and shuts it off before grabbing something from the passenger seat and then she opens her door and steps out, she was wearing a Golden Fleet Admiral's uniform and she walks towards the doors holding a group of files.

As she approaches the doors a Cuban man steps up and says, "Here let me get that for you ma'am." He opens the door for her, Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you. Could you then be so kind to point out Lieutenant Horatio Caine or Sergeant Frank Tripp?" She steps through the door followed by Erik.

Erik says, "Sure I'll take you to Horatio as Frank is out in the field. My name's Erik by the way." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'd appreciate that. A pleasure to meet you Erik, my name's Akadeanna." Erik leads the Egyptian woman toward a man with light auburn red hair and he says, "Hey H this woman wanted to speak to you or Frank."

Horatio turns around at Erik's words surprised seeing an Egyptian Fleet Admiral standing with Erik and he says, "Thanks Erik." He then looks at the young woman and says, "I'm Horatio Cane, how can I help you today Miss?" Akadeanna picks up the top file she was holding and hands it to Horatio and says, "My name is Akadeanna Hawk I was just assigned to your team."

Horatio looks at the woman and accepts the file she handed to him and opens it and he looks over it and he says, "Oh yes you are our newest CSI assigned here from California, welcome." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Horatio, or do you prefer H?"

Horatio chuckles and says, "No problem, that's your choice, most call me H, I don't care if you call me Horatio. Though come let's go talk in my Office." Akadeanna nods and follows after Horatio as he leads her to his Office and he opens one door and indicates for her to step in first and Akadeanna does then Horatio steps in behind her and takes to the desk and Akadeanna takes to one of the chairs.

Horatio asks, "What brings you to Miami?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "My military team is reassigning down here as well as my Protectors Teams are too so I'm transferring here as well. As you can see from my files I'm experienced in all fields." Horatio looks over the woman's qualifications and it was true there wasn't anything that she wasn't qualified for from the best firearms to the best trace lab talents, he says, "Well we are lucky to have you onboard. Have your Teams arrived yet?"

Akadeanna says, "My Protectors Teams already have arrive, they arrived when I did, but my Military Team will be transferring down here in 2 days because their base will be finished then." Horatio smiles and says, "That's great they are. May I ask you what the other files you have with you are?"

Akadeanna sighs setting down the files on Horatio's desk she says, "It's in a sense a very cold case missing persons file. I'm trying to find the descendants of some friends of mine from a very long time ago." Horatio looks over the files and he asks, "How long?" Akadeanna sighs and asks, "You _really_ don't know who I am Horatio do you?"

Horatio looks up started at her question and he says, "Well you file says that your full name is Akadeanna Louise Hawk, but no I don't know who you are. Should I?" Akadeanna nods at the books on the shelves nearby and she laughs before saying, "Yeah you should as you have every single book ever written about me Horatio."

Horatio was startled and he glaces at the books where Akadeanna nodded to and he asks, "Are you Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt then?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes that is me." Horatio was shocked and he says, "I just thought you were just named the same as her, never considered that you could be her, after all the books say you were killed when you were 42 when a Rogue God attacked you. I am honored to have you as part of our Team."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "It's an honor for me to be on your Team Horatio." Horatio picks up the first file of the ones Akadeanna gave him and opens it and asks, "So why are you looking for them?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "More personal reasons, reasons I'd rather not speak of as it's kind of a classified thing even higher than the President, but that one it's not to do with the others, he's a personal missing person's file."

Horatio looks at the Egyptian man with amazing steel-blue eyes staring back at him from the picture and he says, "His name is Skylar Andrew Black? How long has he been missing?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Since I was 15; we thought he was killed, but apparently he was sent here to Earth, I've been searching for him since that day."

Horatio asks, "Where was he when he disappeared?" Akadeanna sighs rubbing her forehead as the memories came back from that day and she says, "He was on Cybertron when it happened. It was an accident, he might not remember something's though, I'm not at all honestly sure." Horatio looks over the file and he asks, "What exactly happened?" Akadeanna asks, "Do you know about the Autobots and Decepticons?"

Horatio looks up at her question and he says, "Of course Optimus has helped us out of several jams, Ratchet has aided as an ambulance for us, and Prowl and Jazz have helped as Police Squad Cars for us. How do you know about them?" Akadeanna sighs and asks, "Did you ever see a Red and Black bi-colored Seeker who flies and fights with the Autobots?" Horatio looks back at the file and he says, "Yes he is sure an artist in the air and in combat."

Akadeanna sighs and stands up and walks over to look out the window into the CSI Lab before she says, "The Seeker isn't a male or Mech by their terms, it is a female or femme Seeker." Horatio winces as he hadn't realized the Seeker was a female and h says, "I didn't mean any offense in assuming the Seeker was a male as most Seekers I know of are male. How do you know about her then?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I'm what is referred to as a Half-Bred among Cybertronians I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed which it means I'm both Human and Seeker, I was born Human, but 5 days after I turned 6 my Seeker form came out after the loss of someone very close to me; the reason I know about the female Seeker is," she pauses and turns around and leans against the window before saying, "Is because she is my other half."

Horatio was startled listening to the woman's words the Seeker was her and she was the Seeker and he says, "What's your Seeker name?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "My full designation in my Seeker form is Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer to be called Flowerdancer, though the Decepticons usually call me Prime."

Horatio smiles and says, "That is a very beautiful name, I meant though what I said about you as Flowerdancer in the skies and in combat. I will do my best to help you search for Skylar. Do you have finger prints or DNA for him?" Akadeanna points at the file and says, "Everything you need to know about Skylar is in there; however yes his DNA and fingerprints are in the computers already."

Horatio nods, but he asks, "Is he pure Human or is he a Half-Breed like you?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yes he's a Half-Breed, but unlike me he is a Seeker/Human Half-Breed; the difference is he was born a Seeker and got his Human form. I wasn't born yet when he got his Human form, but I was 13 when he first took his Human form." She looks down at her hands before saying, "I am naturally Time Gifted so I went back in time to change some of my history including saving the life of my mirror twin Sister, I gave him his Human form because we were in love until I was 15 when he was taken from me and I am still in love with him."

Horatio was shocked by Akadeanna's words and says, "We will do our best to help you find him. What's his other name? His Seeker name I mean?" Akadeanna pulls out a picture of her and Skylar, she was sitting on his right servo and she hands the picture to Horatio and she says, "That's him in his Seeker form, that's me sitting on his right servo which in our Human terms that means his right hand. His name like that is Skyfire."

Horatio accepts the picture and says, "He sure is handsome. That's a wonderful name." Before Akadeanna could answer Horatio's words there was a knock on the office door and Horatio says, "Come in." As he said that an older gentleman steps into the office and he says, "Sorry to bother you Horatio, but Erik told me about the visitor."

Horatio smiles at Frank and says, "Come on in Frank." The man moves further into the office and he looks at the woman in the Office and he moves closer to Akadeanna and he offers his right hand to her and says, "I'm Sergeant Frank Tripp, Erik told me about you, he said you wanted to speak to me or Horatio." Akadeanna accepts the offered hand and shakes it saying, "A pleasure to meet you Frank; I'm your new CSI transferred in from California, Akadeanna Hawk."

Frank was shocked so this was their newest CSI and let go of her hand before saying, "Well welcome to Miami. I know Horatio probably asked you this already, but what brings you to Miami?" Akadeanna lets go of his hand and says, "My Military Team was transferred here and my Protectors followed me here. My Military Team will be joining me in 2 days; while my Protectors are already here."

Frank smiles and says, "Then you must be a Joe as I heard they were the ones transferring here. Welcome." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes I am, my full name with rank is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk, I am Co-Leader of their team." Frank nods, but Horatio says, "Frank I just found out that the Red and Black Seeker we have watched fight with the Autobots is female Frank."

Frank was shocked and he asks, "How did you learn that?" Akadeanna says, "Because I told him Frank, you see I'm not pure Human, that Red and Black Seeker who fights with them is actually me, I'm referred to as a Half-Breed as I am Human and Seeker; I was born Human, but my Seeker form came out 5 days after I turned 6 after I lost a close friend of mine."

Frank was shocked at her words, but Horatio asks, "Who exactly are your Protectors you keep speaking of?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Both Earth Autobot Teams, Optimus Prime and his Team and Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime and their Team. Stardancer and Stargazer are more Protectors to me and Optimus is my Guardian. However the Minicons also have joined us down here as Jolt their leader is my Guardian as well."

Horatio and Frank were startled at her words, but Akadeanna then says, "Ratchet says to let you guys know that he will be willing to help more with transporting as well as Prowl and Jazz are willing to help police wise." Frank says, "That is appreciated Akadeanna. By chance are you just named the same as The First Queen Of Egypt?"

Akadeanna laughs and says, "Horatio thought the exact same thing, but no it's not coincidental, I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was The first Queen Of Egypt. That's why you won't ever see me wearing sunglasses Miami isn't as bad as Egypt." Horatio nods and he hands the file he had been looking at to Frank and asks, "Hey Frank have you seen anyone like this in your rounds?"

Frank accepts the file from Horatio and looks at it and he says, "Yeah I saw someone like him at the hospital; why Horatio?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because I'm looking for him Frank. Why is he at the Hospital?" Frank was shocked at her words and he says, "Well he is in their psych ward, they think there is something mentally wrong with him because he keeps talking about impossible things."

Akadeanna was shocked, but she asks, "Could someone take me there? I don't know where the Hospital is here." Frank says, "Sure I can take you there. When do you wan to go?" Akadeanna says, "Immediately would be best, if that's my Skylar I can't imagine what they are doing to him." Horatio gives Akadeanna back her Seeker picture before Frank nods and leads Akadeanna out of Horatio's Office and out of the station being a gentleman opening the door for her out of the building and into his vehicle before getting in the driver's side himself, both buckling up.

They headed towards the hospital, but Frank says, "Now you really shouldn't wear that necklace while you do your work." Akadeanna touches her Crystal Necklace watching the scenery pass them by and she says, "I have never not worn it, it won't interfere with my work trust me Frank. I have worn it since I was 6 years old the very day I lost my best friend, protector and confidant." Frank frowns and says, "Fine you can continue to wear it unless it interferes with your work."

Soon Frank pulled into the parking lot of the local Hospital and he steps out, Akadeanna steps out too tugging on her Golden uniform and Frank leads the way into the Hospital, he stops at the desk and checks them both in and leads the way to the elevator for the 9th floor once in the elevator. Akadeanna leans against one of the elevator walls and asks, "What does he talk about Frank? Do you know?"

Frank sighs and says, "He talks about being a Seeker and a Human; he talks about knowing The Elite Trine of the Decepticons saying that they were once a Quaterne; he is talking about you too." Akadeanna frowns and says, "If he is my Skylar everything he has said is true." Frank says, "That's right you said you're a Half-Breed. What's his Seeker name?" Akadeanna pulls out the same picture she had shown Horatio and hands it to Frank and says, "His name is Skyfire in that form; that large Seeker is him and that's me sitting on what they refer to as his right servo, to us it's his right hand."

Frank looks at the photo and says, "He sure is handsome. Why did he chose Skylar as his Human name?" Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Skylar means Star; he picked it because of my love of stars." Frank nods and the doors open and Akadeanna steps out placing the picture away, Frank follows after her.

Frank says, "The desk on the main floor says we have to find out his room number from the nurse's station up here." Akadeanna looks around closing her Sky Blue eyes trying to feel for Skylar the love of her life, but her Sky Blue eyes fly open and she jumps like someone kicked her. Frank blinks and asks, "Are you ok Akadeanna?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Don't need to ask where he is, I know where he is, and yeah I'm ok."


	2. Chapter 2: Skylar and Skyfire

Akadeanna turns to the left of where they were and she ran her long legs carrying her fast, Frank did his best to keep up with the tall woman, Akadeanna smiles as she heard Seeker Cant being shouted flinching slightly though hearing swear words.

Frank frowns and says, "He's been doing that a lot during his time here, nobody has any clue what he's saying." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Skylar sometimes when frightened was known to revert to his native tongue as a Seeker called Seeker Cant. He's saying to leave him alone. Other things I would rather prefer not to repeat as they aren't very polite."

Frank winces knowing that had to mean some of his words were swear words. Akadeanna stops right in the room where Skylar was, yup that was her Skylar all right, she could see why he was telling someone to leave him alone and swearing using several different known Cybertronian swear words, he was fighting several doctors and she barks in her Fleet Admiral's tone, "Back down!" The doctors stop and look at the woman who spoke seeing that she was a Fleet Admiral they didn't argue backing down. Akadeanna moves closer to Skylar and she says in Formal Seeker Cant tone being raised as a Seeker Royal, "Calm down Skylar they aren't going to hurt you."

Skylar looks at the Egyptian woman who spoke his native tongue, but in more of a formal tone like a Royal and he asks in Seeker Cant, "Who are you? How do you know my language? I am Skyfire I am Loyal To The Crown Enemy Of The Wing!" Akadeanna reaches up and removes the necklace she wore and she places it in Skylar's right hand and still in Seeker Cant she says, "I know who you are handsome, but this is how I know who you are and how I speak _our_ native language."

Skylar was confused as the woman put something in his right hand and he lifts his left hand and picks up what she placed in his hand and stares at the pink crystal, not just any pink crystal it was the Crystal Of Life! He remembers Akadeanna the love of his life she was the one who got the crystal when she was 6 after kicking Starscream's aft all over the Egyptian Market Place and the next day had it made into a necklace, plus her 4 guards acted so much like Vosian Royals they had to have been the one to train her as a Vosian Royal and why she spoke as a Vosian Royal.

He looks back at the woman while still speaking in Seeker Cant he asks, "Akadeanna?! Akadeanna is that you?!" Akadeanna smiles and still in the Royal Seeker Cant tone, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire." She knew better than just saying yes, Skylar blinks and still in Seeker Cant says, "The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky. Primus Akadeanna my love you're gorgeous!"

Akadeanna hugs Skylar and still speaking in the same Royal Vosian tone she says, "You're very handsome yourself." Skylar places the necklace back around Akadeanna's neck and hugs her back before asking still in Seeker Cant, "How did you find me?!" Akadeanna glances at Frank who was still standing in the door way and still in Royal Seeker Cant says, "He told me about you and he brought me here." Skylar looks at the man in the doorway and still in Seeker Cant says, "I remember seeing him a few times here, he's a cop I think, like an Enforcer to us."

Akadeanna nods and says still in Royal Seeker Cant, "Yes his name is Frank Tripp, yeah he's a cop and he works for the local CSI Team." Skylar nods at her words. Akadeanna then looks at the one who seemed to be the lead doctor and she says in English still heavy with her Egyptian accent, "There is nothing mentally wrong with Skylar here; I know that for a fact because I am the one he's been looking for and I know is what Cybertronians refer to as a Seeker/Human Half-Breed his other name is Skyfire."

The doctor addressed frowns and asks, "What about the odd language he was speaking? The one you seem to understand and speak?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "It's his native tongue as a Seeker that he was speaking it's called Seeker Cant, I'm a Human/Seeker Half-Breed myself that's how I understand it and speak it. Skylar here sometimes does that when he's frightened." She glances at Skylar and chuckles before saying in plain English, "Thanks for the kick in the ass."

Skylar blinks and in plain English says, "I didn't do that." Akadeanna laughs and says, "You screamed to the Dimensional Gates with every ounce of your being, I was the closest Dimensional Guardian so yeah it felt like I was kicked there." Skylar forgot he had cried to the Dimensional Gates for help and says, "I'm sorry I hadn't realized." Akadeanna smiles and says, "That's all right Skylar."

The lead doctor returns having gone to get the release papers and he walks to Akadeanna and hands it to her and says, "You just have to fill this out and you and Skylar just sign it and I will release him to your custody." Akadeanna accepts the paperwork and she sits down on the edge of Skylar's bed and reads through the paperwork thoroughly not trusting the doctor too much before filling out the paperwork once satisfied then she signs it and gives it to Skylar who also signs it, Akadeanna specially seals the paperwork ensuring it couldn't be altered before she let Skylar had the paperwork to the doctor.

The doctor looks it over and says, "Everything's in order you are now released Skylar." Skylar stands up and says, "Thank you." He then goes to where his clothing was and gets them before going into the bathroom and changes, Akadeanna looks at Frank and says, "I think he should join the CSI Team too he's very experienced and a very talented Scientist."

Frank nods and says, "That's fine he can as well." After he said that Skylar steps out of the bathroom in his regular clothing having left the patient clothing in the bathroom. Akadeanna stands up and walks over to Skylar and tugs lightly on his outfight straightening it more and she says, "There that's much better." Skylar smiles and says, "Thanks love."

Frank leads Akadeanna and Skylar out of the room and down the elevator after Skylar says goodbye to some. Akadeanna and Frank go to the counter on the main floor signing out and dropping off their visitors badges and head out to Frank's vehicle, but this time Akadeanna gets into the backseat sitting close to Seeker and speaks to him in Seeker Cant finding out everything that had happened to him.

Soon the vehicle stopped and Frank says, "Hey you two we've arrived." Akadeanna turns and looks at Frank and in English says, "Thanks Frank." The 3 step out of the vehicle and Akadeanna leads Skylar into the building and to find Horatio as she heard Frank comment that she needed to introduce Skylar to Horatio.

She smiles as Horatio was in the main area talking to a blonde woman and Akadeanna walks over to Horatio and waits patiently for him to finish his conversation, but Calleigh says, "Horatio there is a woman waiting for you." Horatio turns and looks at the woman and smiles seeing Akadeanna, but she wasn't alone.

Horatio says, "Welcome back Akadeanna. Who's your friend?" Skylar says, "My name is Skylar Black, Akadeanna has suggested that I join your Team and Frank is fine with it." Horatio smiles so this was Akadeanna's missing person Skylar and he says, "Well a pleasure to meet you Skylar. Of course you are welcome to join our Team; since you are close to Akadeanna I will assign you two together."

Calleigh steps forward closer to Akadeanna and says, "So you're the new CSI, I'm Calleigh Duquesne." Akadeanna smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you Calleigh. Yeah I'm the new CSI assigned here from California." Calleigh says, "Well welcome to Miami. What brings you to Miami?"

Akadeanna sighs tugging on her Fleet Admiral's uniform before saying, "I'm the Co-Leader of the GI Joe Team that was transferred here to Miami, I came down 2 days early so I could get myself familiarized with my new CSI Team and to start my missing persons files." Calleigh smiles and says, "Well that's wonderful. Have you had any luck yet with your search for the missing persons?"

Akadeanna smiles and nods at her love before saying, "Yeah thanks to Frank I found the one I have been searching for, for the longest, the love of my life Skylar Black." Calleigh looks at the young man with Akadeanna and she says, "Well I'm glad you found at least one of them." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Me too Calleigh, he and I can just pick up right where we left off even though it was centuries ago."

Calleigh was shocked at her words and asks, "How long exactly?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I was 15 years old the last time I saw him," she pauses and takes a deep before before saying, "That would've been the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk The first Queen Of Egypt." Calleigh was shocked how long and she asks, "Were you reborn?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No I wasn't. I am the Queen; I know the books say I died when I was 42, however I made it 3 feet from my guards before I was attacked s they were able to see me attacked and saved my life; they took me to Cybertron where I woke up 3 days after the attack, we stayed there for a good long while then we went to the Maquis Primary Homeworld and my Fraternal Twin Brother Captain Chakotay Hawk and my Mirror Twin Sister Lieutenant Commander Veronica Hawk finally learned that I survived the attack. My Guards and I returned to Earth about 20 years ago and I was reunited with my Autobot Teams and met the Minicons and learned Jolt is my Minicon Guardian."

Calleigh was shocked at her words and she says, "Well we are lucky to have you on our Team." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Lucky to have both of us as Skylar is now a member of the CSI Team too." Skylar tugs on Akadeanna's arm and says, "I need to fly! I need to NOW!" Akadeanna flinches realizing it had been far too long since Skylar flew if he was that desperate to get into the air again and she says, "If you will excuse us the wind's calling us."

Calleigh asks, "Can I come?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Sure Calleigh." She leads Calleigh and Skylar back out of the building and she gently takes ahold of Calleigh's arm before shifting into her Seeker form and Skylar changes into his Seeker form too; steel-blue optics meet crimson red optics and Skyfire says, "Primus that feels better."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I know what you mean Skyfire." She already had Calleigh on her right shoulder and she turns her helm slightly and says, "Hang on tight Calleigh." She felt the young woman grab onto one of her neck cables and then the two Seekers launch powerfully into the air and both immediately shift into their jet forms.

Skyfire radios, "Oh that feels so much better, feels like we are home in Cairo." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah it does, feels like it did in California too. Let's have some fun." She starts a game of chase with Skyfire, Skyfire laughs and chases after his love. Calleigh asks, "How high above Miami are we?" Flowerdancer rumbles and says, "We aren't above Miami anymore we are above the Atlantic Ocean."

Calleigh was startled learning they were above the ocean and she asks, "Why are we above the ocean?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Skyfire and his Quaterne mates used to fly over the Nile so they prefer to fly over the water and I enjoyed it to when I got this form. It is very soothing against our metal armor." Calleigh chuckles and says, "That makes sense."

As she said that something started beeping and Calleigh asks, "What's that?" Flowerdancer gave a mental frown and says, "Touch the silver button on the counsel, I am not sure." Calleigh touches the silver button and she says, "There are 7 jets on fast approach to the right." Flowerdancer turns towards the right to see who was on approach, but before she could see there was a distinctive vooop and a black and purple Seeker lands on her making her transform to her bipedal form, Flowerdancer keeping Calleigh in her cockpit she groans and says, "Hello Skywarp." She realized it was Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight that was being detected seeing the others as Skywarp was ontop of her.

Skywarp clicks and says, "Sorry for just dropping in on you; we saw you and Skyfire having some fun so I brought the other 2 along and caught up with your guards half-way here." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Fine Warp. Mind getting off me now?" Skywarp giggles and lets go of the larger Seeker and Flowerdancer says _Sorry about that Calleigh just had a surprise attack figuratively not literally by a friend._ Calleigh chuckles and says _That's ok Flowerdancer._ Flowerdancer shifts back to her jet form and the 8 Seekers begin a game of chase.


	3. Chapter 3: Joes

It was 2 days after the game of chase over the Atlantic Ocean and Akadeanna and Skylar were out at a Crime Scene; when a group of 4 Military Men enter the CSI Miami Dade Headquarters, one was a General who was in a wheelchair, one was a blonde haired man, and 2 were women.

Frank approaches the General and the 3 with him and he asks, "How can I help you General?" Jared looks at the Sergeant who approached them and he asks, "Is Akadeanna Hawk in?" Frank says, "I'm sorry Akadeanna's out at a Crime Scene, if you'd like you and your companions can wait here for her."

Jared says, "We would like that; if you could would you let her know that we are here?" Frank says, "Of course. Who should I tell her is here to see her?" Jared says, "Just say that the General in the wheelchair is here; it was her idea if she was out of the office on duty when we arrived." Frank nods at his words and he dials Akadeanna's number.

Akadeanna was talking to Horatio when her phone rang and after she checks who was calling she says, "Sorry H I gotta take this it's Tripp." Horatio says, "No problem Akadeanna go ahead and take it then." Akadeanna walks away from Horatio and answers her phone and she asks, "What's up Frank?" Frank says, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything on the scene. Are you almost done?"

Akadeanna says, "That's ok Frank, I was actually just talking to Horatio about the case when you called. What's up?" Frank says, "There are 2 men and 2 ladies here asking for you; one of the men just said to say the General in the wheelchair is here." Akadeanna nearly dropped the phone as she wasn't expecting them to be there this early and she says, "Thanks Frank, put them up in the break-room and I'll be there in 10. If it's how we set it up before I left; it's General Jared Hawk he's the one in the wheelchair; Duke is the other male Officer with the blonde hair, and Scarlett and Lady Jaye are the ladies."

Frank says, "I will tend to them until you get back Akadeanna, they will be in the break-room when you get in. Tripp out." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Hawk out." The two ended their call and Horatio walks back to Akadeanna and asks, "Everything ok Akadeanna?" Akadeanna looks at Horatio and says, "MY Joe Team arrived early H; Frank called to tell me that my Leader was at the Headquarters with 3 more of our Officers."

Horatio says, "Well we've got things under control here you may leave, I'll give Skylar a ride back once everything is done." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks H." She heads back for her hummer and heads back to CSI Miami Dade Headquarters wondering why they came so early.

Back at the Headquarters Fran turns to the group and he walks over to the General and asks, "Are you General Jared Hawk?" He looks at the blonde haired man and asks, "Are you Duke?" Then he looks at the two ladies and asks, "Is one of you Scarlett and the other Lady Jaye?"

Jared smiles at Frank's questions and he says, "Yes you are correct on who we are Sergeant, the red head female is Scarlett and the other one is Lady Jaye. You can call me Jared though." Frank says, "Well if you'll follow me I'll take you to where you can wait for Akadeanna; my name is Frank Tripp, but you may call me Frank."

Jared says, "Of course Frank lead the way." Frank leads the group towards their break-room, once in the room he settles down before asking, "So how do you 4 know Akadeanna?" Jared says, "We are members of her GI Joe Team; I'm the Leader of the Team." Frank was stunned at Jared's words, he says, "Akadeanna said you guys weren't supposed to arrive until later today more like this evening." Jared sighs and says, "Our base back in California was attacked and destroyed, we had to come early as we had no place to stay until we were supposed to come."

Frank flinches at Jared's words and asks, "Were any of your men hurt?" Duke speaks this time and says, "There were some injured, but our Medics kept them stable as we flew here. Right now they are at the Hospital, their injuries aren't life-threatening though; there were no death's from the attack."

Frank says, "I wish the best for your injured; I'm glad they are at our Hospital now," he pauses and nods at the room they were in and says, "You can wait here for Akadeanna, she will meet you here." Jared says, "Thank you Frank. How is she getting along here? Has she had any luck with her missing person's case?" Frank says, "She's settling in great getting along with everyone here; only one of them with my help she found Skylar."

Jared smiles and says, "I'm glad she's getting settled in great here and getting along great with everyone here; oh thank the Heavens that he was found her heart has been breaking for him. How did she find him?" Frank says, "She seems so happy with him, he's helping us here too. Actually Horatio showed me a picture of him and asked if I had seen anyone like him in my rounds as a Police Officer; I had seen him in the Psych Ward in the Hospital so I took her to see him and they were reunited."

Jared smiles and says, "Well I appreciate you helping reunite them then Frank; they've been apart far too long." Frank says, "Yeah I know I've listened to them talking; including on the way here; I can tell how much they missed each other."

Not long after he said that there was a knock on the door-frame of the Break-Room and there stood Akadeanna. Jared turns at the sound and says, "Akadeanna!" Akadeanna smiles seeing her Great-Grandson, as well as Duke, Scarlett, and Lady Jaye there.

She smiles and says, "Hey Jared; just got in from the field. What's going on? I thought you guys weren't supposed to come until this evening." She moves into the Break-Room and sits near her Joe family curious to know why they came so early.

Jared sighs and says, "Cobra attacked our base back home and destroyed it, some of our men were injured, but none were killed they are over at the local Hospital, Doc and Lifeline kept them stable as we flew here; we had nowhere else to go to wait."

Akadeanna flinches hearing that their base back in California was attacked and destroyed and she says, "I'm glad no one was killed, only a few injured; are those who weren't injured helping finish building our base here? Or are they with our injured?"

Jared nods and says, "Most are helping finish our base here, the only ones who were family or involved with an injured stayed at the Hospital. I heard you found Skylar, where is he?" Is he still at the Crime Scene?"

Akadeanna nods and says, "That makes sense Jared. Yes I did thanks to Frank," she pauses and nods at the Sergeant before continuing, "He had seen Skylar in the Psych Ward and took me there to be reunited; silly Doctors weren't familiar with Half-Breeds like me and Skylar. Yeah he stayed behind as he was still doing things to wrap it up, Horatio will give him a lift back here. He should be joining us soon."

Jared nods and says, "I'm glad it does to you. I'm glad it was thanks to Frank that you and Skylar were reunited; yeah Half-Breeds can be confusing if Doctors and others aren't familiar with them. Of course it makes sense why he's not with you."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Skylar, my Guards, and myself are letting the Doctors study us so they can understand Half-Breeds like us better and teaching them the languages of Cybertron incase they come another Half-Breed like Skylar or another Half-Breed who hasn't learned to speak any Human languages yet."

Jared smiles and says, "I'm glad you are letting the Doctors study the 6 of you so they can understand Half-Breeds like you 6 better and teaching them the languages of Cybertron incase they have another encounter with a Half-Breed like the 6 of you."

They continued talking and soon Skylar joined them meeting the group and they left early as soon as the word that the base was finished and Akadeanna leads Skylar around the base and then they settle in their room content with the one they had always loved for so long.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Reunion

Akadeanna sat in her office at the CSI Miami Dade Headquarters her feet were up on her desk, but her Sky Blue eyes were closed and she was holding a picture close to her chest, her Birthday had happened 5 days ago, and it was obvious this day was hard as she had obviously been crying.

She doesn't budge when she heard a knock on her door, not even opening her eyes she asks, "Whose there and what do you want? It better be important if not just leave me alone it can wait until tomorrow."

Horatio flinches at Akadeanna's tone, he hadn't seen the woman like this before and her Birthday was only 5 days before, not realizing this was the day she lost her Best Friend, her Protector, her Confidant as a 6 year old girl.

He says gently, "Akadeanna it's Horatio, I wanted to talk to you about a new odd Half-Breed that was brought into the Hospital a week ago, we are just getting notice about him, he's not in the Psych Ward. He's actually being brought here."

Akadeanna opens her Sky Blue eyes and sighs it was Horatio she really didn't want to talk to him that day, especially not since it was getting close to when the attack happened, but hearing it was about a Half-Breed she wasn't going to turn him away and she says, "Fine come in Horatio."

Horatio could tell Akadeanna really didn't want company, but he figured since he mentioned about a Half-Breed she had to let him come into her office and he stares at the Egyptian woman with her feet up on her desk and he says, "I'm really sorry to bother you, but the Half-Breed will be here any minute and I was planning to bring him to your office so maybe you can figure out who he is. I have a question though, but you don't have to answer, do you know anyone who was called Little Princess and if she's alive?"

Akadeanna sighs looking at Horatio, dried streaks of tears could be seen on her cheeks, but she didn't care, she sighs as Horatio had planned to bring the Half-Breed to her office and wanted to talk to her beforehand, she clicks and chitters harshly when Horatio said a nickname she hadn't been called since she lost Flightplan and she demands, "Why does that matter to you about Little Princess and if she's alive or not?!"

Horatio takes a step back when Akadeanna spoke harshly to him, she had always seemed like a calm woman, but something set her off when he mentioned Little Princess and he says, "I'm sorry if I upset you saying the nickname Little Princess, however I want to know about her because the Half-Breed that is coming he keeps calling out for her, the Doctor say every night he stayed at the Hospital for observation he'd wake up screaming for her. You don't have to tell me if she's alive or not, you can tell Rylan when he gets here, Rylan is the name of the Half-Breed besides that all we know is his other half is a Seeker."

Akadeanna stares how could his Half-Breed know her as Little Princess could he be related to Flightplan and he told the Half-Breed about her so he was seeking her out to know what happened to his relative? She sighs and says, "I'm sorry Horatio that's just a touchy subject you hit on especially today. I refuse to tell you, but you may be there when I tell Rylan the answer. I'm sorry to say I don't know any Half-Breeds with the Human name of Rylan, you don't know his Seeker name then?"

Horatio was glad that Akadeanna wasn't that mad at him, that Little Princess was just a touchy subject for her especially that day; he says, "I'm glad you aren't that mad at me about the Little Princess thing. I understand your choice not to tell me, but you are fine with me being there when you tell Rylan the answer. Well maybe you know him in his Seeker form, no I don't know his Seeker name, but he has a picture of you and a Seeker you look like you are about 6 and you are curled up in his servos I've seen it on your desk many times."

Akadeanna says, "I don't mean to be harsh Horatio today is just still the hardest day of the year for me 5 days after my Birthday been this way since 5 days after I turned 6. I'm glad you understand my choice on not telling you, it's upto Rylan though if you are allowed to be in my office when I tell him about it. Maybe I don't know I've met billions of Seekers in my time, I'm sorry you don't know his Seeker name that really might help."

She frowns the Half-Breed had the picture that she had against her chest the one of her curled up in Flightplan's servos the day she turned 6 years old and she lifts the picture up off her chest and shows it to Horatio and she asks, "Do you mean this picture?"

Horatio says, "I'm sorry Akadeanna I didn't know that about today; I'm sorry it is a very hard on you and it has been since 5 days after you turned 6. I understand that it's upto Rylan if I am in your office when you tell him about it. Well being that you are a Dimensional Guardian I'm not surprised you've met billions of Seekers in your time, yeah he wouldn't tell anyone his Seeker name."

He watches as Akadeanna lifted a picture off her chest and he looks at realizing it was the same picture that Rylan had, he realized that the Seeker in the picture had to mean something to Akadeanna and maybe the girl in the picture and he says, "Yeah that's the one I'm talking about."

Akadeanna sighs her hands trembling as she stroked the picture and she says, "He's the one why I'm so sad today Horatio his name was Flightplan he was my Best Friend, my Protector, and my Confidant until 5 days after I turned 6 when Starscream killed him while I watched it was the very day my Seeker form came out; that's me curled up on his right servo, this picture was taken on my 6th Birthday."

Horatio watches as Akadeanna stroked the picture with her hands trembling, but then he was stunned the Seeker in the picture he was the reason why Akadeanna was so sad that day as it was the day Starscream had killed the Seeker in the picture exactly 5 days after she turned 6, even more stunned that the girl was Akadeanna.

He says, "I'm sorry that is why you are so sad today because that Seeker in the picture who was your Best Friend, your Protector, and your Confidant until 5 days after you turned 6 was killed 5 days after you turned 6; since today is 5 days after your Birthday I understand why you are so upset now; I'm sorry that as a 6 year old girl you had to watch as Starscream killed him, oh so that's the day your Seeker form came out; oh so that's you in the picture, wow you just turned 6 the day the picture was taken that's amazing."

Before Akadeanna could answer Horatio's words there was a knock at the door and Akadeanna says, "Come in." Her tone even showing that she had been crying for a very long time that day, but Flightplan deserved every tear that she had shed for him in her centuries alive.

At her words a handsome Egyptian man with pale emerald green eyes stepped into the office and he says, "I'm sorry for intruding ma'am, however the desk told me that Horatio Caine was in this office and I'm looking for him."

Horatio turns around at Rylan's voice and he says, "Oh Rylan I'm sorry that I wasn't at the desk when you arrived I am Horatio Caine, I was speaking to Akadeanna here about you," he pauses and steps away from the door before saying, "Won't you come in, she is our resident Half-Breed expert."

Rylan looks at the man with auburn red hair standing near the door so this was Horatio Caine the man he was supposed to meet with and he steps into the office as he was invited to do and he says, "Well I appreciate knowing why you weren't in the main area when I arrived; I'm glad to meet you Horatio." He turns his pale green eyes towards the Egyptian woman sitting with her feet up on the desk and he says, "I heard from Frank Tripp that you had a Half-Breed expert who works for you. Have you asked her about who I've been asking about?"

Akadeanna flinches as she looks at the man who stepped into her office, it wasn't that he looked familiar it was the fact that he had pale emerald green eyes that reminded her of Flightplan's optics growing up until that day when 5 days after she turned 6 years old the day she lost Flightplan.

She nods at the chair and says, "Please have a seat won't you Rylan? Yes Horatio did ask me about what you have been talking about and mentioned about you having a picture that I normally keep on my desk here. My guards and I are the reason that the Hospital's know about Half-Breeds." She turns and looks at Horatio, but still addressing Rylan she says, "It's upto you Rylan whether Horatio is here in my office when I answer your questions, I didn't answer him about Little Princess, but I want to know why you want to know about her."

Rylan smiles softly as the woman was very polite to him, but he could tell she was crying that day as he saw the streaks of dried tears on her cheeks and he moves further in and sits down in one of the chairs.

He says, "I'm glad he did ask you about what I've been talking about and mentioned that I have a picture that you have on your desk. Well I'm glad to know that you and your guards are the reason that the Hospital knows about Half-Breeds, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone at the Hospital to know about Half-Breeds like me let alone anyone who worked at the Hospital to speak Seeker Cant, I'm guessing you and your guards are also responsible for that." He looks at Horatio, when Akadeanna said that it was upto him if Horatio stayed while she answered his questions.

He says, "I'm sorry Horatio, but because this is a VERY personal matter about Little Princess I would prefer that you aren't here when we discuss her, but I won't mind if Akadeanna tells you later what we talked about, about Little Princess."

Horatio nods and leaves the pair he understood Rylan's need for privacy about Little Princess closing the door behind him giving the two even more privacy letting the others know not to disturb them.

Akadeanna watches as Horatio left, she didn't mind that Rylan wanted privacy with her about Little Princess, she was glad he was fine with her telling Horatio later about what they talked about in regards to Little Princess. Her Sky Blue eyes return to Rylan and she sets the picture back down on her desk and she says, "Yes me and my Guards are the reason that there are some who speak and understand Seeker Cant, they know all languages of Cybertronians. So Rylan before I tell you anything about Little Princess I want to know why you are so interested in her, and why Horatio has told me that the Doctors say that every right while you were at the Hospital for observation that you've woke up screaming for her."

Rylan watches as Horatio left the office before turning his pale emerald green eyes back to the woman, it was then he noticed that she had beautiful Sky Blue eyes like his Little Princess had; he says, "I'm glad you and your Guards are the reason there are some who speak Seeker Cant, I'm glad they know all the languages of Cybertronians."

He stops and sighs at her question of why he was interested in Little Princess and why Horatio told her that the Doctor's say that he woke up every night screaming for his Little Princess while he was under observation at the Hospital; he remembered why because when it happened he was going through the what Humans called Nightmares what they called Night-Terrors as Cybertronians about the day of the attack, the Nightmare was always of seeing Starscream squishing her after he disappeared killing her, never once did they show her Seeker form coming out protecting her from Starscream.

He swallows hard and says, "I want to know about her because I don't know what happened to her after 5 days after she turned 6 years old, I know that her Best Friend, Protector, and Confidant was attacked by Starscream, however I don't know what happened to her after the attack, no one can tell me what happened to her if she survived the attack; because of all I know about the attack the reasons I'm waking up is from Nightmares of Starscream stepping on her squishing her killing her."

Akadeanna was stunned Rylan wanted to know about what happened to her because he didn't know what happened to her after Flightplan was killed by Starscream, but no one could tell him what happened, flinching as he was having nightmares of Starscream stepping on her squishing her, it was obvious his dreams never considered her Seeker form finally coming out and she wiping the floor with Starscream; let alone that he talked to her guards which could've told him that she survived.

She stands up and walks over to the window staring at the skies as she had a large window that showed her the skies because of being a Seeker she needed to see the sky when she wasn't able to get out of the building.

She asks, "Didn't you know that Little Princess was a Half-Breed like you are Rylan? Haven't you considered that possibly her Seeker form came out before Starscream could've hurt her, it appearing to protect her and out of rage?"

Rylan watches as the woman finally stood up and walked over to the window looking out into the skies, it was very obvious that like him she was a Seeker in her other form wondering if she was a Seeker/Human Half-Breed like he was or if she was a Human/Seeker Half-Breed.

He was stunned that she asked if he knew that Little Princess was a Half-Breed, he says, "Of course I knew she was a Half-Breed, she was a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, but from what I understand it was 5 days late showing up as most Human/Seeker Half-Breeds their Cybertronian form shows up on his or her 6th Birthday, but some also say it shows up upto a week after they turn 6. No honestly I haven't considered that her Seeker form came out before Starscream could attack her or hurt her that's why on the nightmares. Are you a Seeker/Human Half-Breed or a Human/Seeker Half-Breed? It's obvious you other form is a Seeker as you have such a large window to the skies."

Akadeanna was surprised that Rylan knew that she was a Half-Breed she says, "Well I'm glad you know that she was a Half-Breed, actually it's becoming more and more common for it to be upto a week after the Half-Breed who is born in his or her Human form for their Cybertronian form to come out. I want to know why it matters still to you what happened to Little Princess, I understand the nightmares, but I don't understand why you would have nightmares about the attack you seem far too young to have been alive when the attack happened. I'm a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, it was exactly 5 days after I turned 6 that my Seeker form came out, I'm a fiercely loyal Autobot though I am friends with Skywarp and Thundercracker of the Decepticons. My Guards are also Seekers, but they are Seeker/Human Half-Breeds. Yeah when I was allowed to pick my office when I started working here 6 months ago I picked this one, but I had the windows enlarged as they were far too small for a Human/Seeker Half-Breed or Seeker/Human Half-Breed."

Rylan was stunned that it was becoming more common for Half-Breeds born in their Human form for their Cybertronian form to come out upto a week after they turned 6. He closes his eyes the woman wanted to know the truth right then why he wanted to know about Little Princess, she understood the nightmares, but didn't understand why he was having them, as she didn't think he was old enough to have been alive when the attack happened; smiles hearing that she was a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, stunned that her Seeker form came out 5 days after she turned 6; he wasn't surprised that she was fiercely loyal to the Autobots as she was good. He smiles as she admitted her Guards were also Half-Breeds, but they were Seeker/Human Half-Breeds; he wasn't surprised learning that she had to have the windows enlarged because they weren't large enough for a Human/Seeker Half-Breed or Seeker/Human Half-Breed, he figured they wouldn't have been big enough either for Seeker/Human Half-Breeds either.

He sighs and says, "I'm not as young as you think Akadeanna, I was around when Little Princess was around, I can't tell you who I was then; but I did see what happened that day to be honest, except what happened to her after the attack; please just tell me if Little Princess is alive; or tell me what happened to her; if she's dead I'll tell you who I am tell you who my Seeker form is, but if she's alive you can be with me and her when I tell her who I am and my Seeker name. I didn't know it was becoming more common for Half-Breeds who are born in their Human forms that their Cybertronian form comes out upto a week after they turn 6; that was the day that I kind of expected Little Princess' form to come out as I had been watching her growing up, I kind of figured that you are fiercely loyal to the Autobots because though you seem to have a bit of a temper, you are good; well there's nothing wrong with having friends like Skywarp and Thundercracker as long as they treat you right whether if they are Skywarp and Thundercracker or Servat or Travant. That helps that your Guards are also Seekers, oh so they are like me then a Seeker/Human Half-Breed. I probably would've had them enlarged myself if they weren't large enough for Seekers like us."

Akadeanna was stunned that Rylan wasn't as young as she thought, even more stunned that he was around when she was, frowning she knew so many Seekers when during her years as a Princess so she couldn't pick out who he was, but he had seen what happened that day except what happened after the attack frowning how could he have not seen what happened it made no sense.

She places her hands on the window and she says, "There is a solitary picture on my desk of a Seeker and a 6 year old girl sitting on his right servo, I've had that picture since the day it was taken, Horatio told me you have the same picture," she closes her eyes her whole body shaking as the memories of the attack flooded back she knew it was the time of the attack tears start falling all over again, her legs give out and she ends up on her knees just like when she screamed for Optimus after Skywarp and Thundercracker had taken Starscream's beaten form, her hands go to her chest hugging herself like she was a frightened 6 year old girl not the centuries old woman she was, she was sobbing harder than she had the whole day, but it was as hard as it was every year, she was unable to say anything more to Rylan, she just rocks back and forth sobbing, it was she did once she was alone in her room, but she had been curled up in the fetus position in her bed not on her knees.

Rylan watches Akadeanna place her hands on the window where she was standing he was stunned that she had the picture he had of himself holding his Little Princess on her 6th Birthday, but he was stunned he watched the proud seeming woman end up on her knees again and he could hear her sobbing hard; watching her rock back and forth he had a bad feeling it was what caused her to have been obviously crying all day, but whatever triggered it must've been at its peak.

He moves closer to Akadeanna, he didn't understand what the poor woman was going through but he kneels next to her and pulls her into his arms and holds her close rocking her like he would a frightened child or a frighten Seekerlet, as it was almost like she was a frightened girl, and he chitters gentle and soothing words in Vosian to her not like he would to a grown woman or a grown Seeker, but as if she was a frightened 6 year old girl or a young Seekerlet trying what he could to help her.

Akadeanna was stunned when she was pulled into a strong hold, but she really needed that right then; she didn't know who it was but she clings to Rylan as she sobbed even harder; the chittering helped, all she could do was chitter back the name Flightplan, nothing else escaped her lips just Flightplan over and over.

Rylan was surprised when Akadeanna clung to him sobbing even harder; he could tell his chittering at her in in Vosian seemed to help a little; he frowns though as all she could do was chitter back at him a single name, his Seeker name Flightplan, how could this woman know his Seeker name as he refused to tell anyone his Seeker name; he just rocks her chittering still gently at her.

It was finally after a good 10 minutes hard sob that Akadeanna finally lifted her head up, finally done fully letting that out, she was stunned that it was Rylan who was holding her against him rocking her and had been chittering at her, but she didn't mind this man this Half-Breed was obviously kind and caring a true Autobot as he cared about her sorrow even if she was a stranger to him.

Rylan didn't let go of Akadeanna the whole 10 minutes that she sobbed, had a feeling that she probably rarely had anyone just to hold her on this day if this occurred more than once; he gives a gentle smile at Akadeanna when she finally stopped sobbing and looked at her.

He asks, "Are you all right Akadeanna? I hope you don't mind that I tried to comfort you while you were crying you just seemed like you needed comfort and someone to hold you, and since I was the only one in here with you I thought I'd try and help you if I could."

Akadeanna really appreciate Rylan comforted her as if she was out she never had anyone to comfort her unless her guards were with her; but she appreciated a complete stranger Half-Breed held her and comforted her.

She sighs and says, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that Rylan it's just many centuries ago today I lost my Best Friend, my Protector, my Confidant; you just happen to be talking to me when the very moment his life was stolen in front of my 6 year old eyes; it was the hardest day of my life, even with my Seeker form coming out that day. I do appreciate you doing your best to comfort me, I really did need that as usually if I'm out and about on this day and I'm alone I have no one to comfort me, though last year I was in the pet shop and the kittens, puppies, cats, and dogs all gathered around me trying to comfort me; other times my Guards are with me and they help, but unfortunately they are out on their Aerial Patrol. Trust me you helped me more than you could ever imagine."

Rylan smiles at Akadeanna and says, "No need to apologize; I'm sorry that you lost your Best Friend, your Protector, your Confidant centuries ago when you were 6 years old, I didn't realize that we were talking when the moment of the anniversary of the moment his life was stolen right in front of your eyes; did your Seeker form protect you from whoever took your Best Friend, Protector, and Confidant's life or did someone else protect you? I'm glad that you do appreciate me doing my best to comfort you as you really did need it; well you had someone to hold onto who wasn't a puppy, kitten, cat, or dog; well at least you had me since your guards are out on Aerial Patrol. You looked like you were just a frightened 6 year old girl just then or a frightened Seekerlet that's why I tried to comfort you."

He bites his lip wondering why she had been saying his Seeker name over and over again, he says, "I hate to ask as you just seemed to calm down, if you aren't ready to answer me about it you can when you are ready. You kept repeating the name Flightplan, I'm curious how you know that name; I'm sorry you just don't seem like you could be old enough to know him."

Akadeanna says, "Thank you for your kind words Rylan; no problem it just hit me before I could even tell you; if you weren't already on your way here when Horatio came to tell me you were coming I would've asked him to have you wait to see me until tomorrow, I couldn't say no once I knew you were on your way here. Yes my Seeker form protected me," she pauses and shakes her head laughing and says, "Starscream never knew what hit him that day; of course I screamed for my Guardian Optimus Prime after that. Yes I had someone to hold me that wasn't an animal or my guards who are out on Aerial Patrol. Usually when that moment comes I revert back to the 5 days past 6 years old girl."

She reaches up and wipes her face before standing up on shaking legs and she walks over to her desk not answering Rylan at first picking up the picture of her and Flightplan before walking back to Rylan and she hands him the picture before saying, "You asked me about Little Princess," she pauses and points at the girl in the picture and she says, "Flightplan was the only one ever to call me Little Princess; until a week after I turned 13 years old I was Princess Akadeanna Hawk; a week after turning 13 I became Queen Akadeanna Hawk First Queen Of Egypt. Every tear I've shed on this day since I 5 days after 6 years has been for Flightplan my Best Friend, my Protector, my Confidant. He is the reason my Seeker form is named Flowerdancer Prime I am the Co-Leader of the Ark Autobots under the Leadership of Optimus Prime and Co-Leader of the Moon Wind Autobots under the Leadership of the twin Primes Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime."

Rylan watches as Akadeanna wiped her face before walking over to her desk and picked up a picture and frowns as she handed him the picture and he stares at it, it was the picture of him and his Little Princess the day she turned 6 years old 5 days before he was stolen from her.

He nods he had asked her about his Little Princes, and his jaw dropped as she said that she was his Little Princess and he hugs her tight and he says, "He didn't kill me Princess, he tore a rip in the Dimensional Barrier, I just came home through technology about a month ago; the head of the CSI Team in Maquis City California told me about you, but the Doctors put me in the Hospital a week ago and I was just released today they wanted to make sure I'm all right."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad you chose to take the name Flowerdancer as your Seeker name and you listened to me when you became a Prime and kept Flowerdancer as your name becoming Flowerdancer Prime. You did it to honor me and our last conversation didn't you?"

Akadeanna was confused when Rylan hugged her tight against him this time but then his words hit her hard and new waves of tears hit her, but these tears weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy and relief Flightplan was alive after all these centuries he was alive.

She clings to him like this was a Dream one she NEVER wanted to wake up from if it was just a Dream and she says, "Flightplan, oh Flightplan!" Her eyes go wide finally she had the missing piece of the lack of a body puzzle and she says, "The missing piece! The blue flash that was a Dimensional Rip that's why I could never duplicate the lack of a body from that blue flash! I'm glad you finally came home," she nuzzles him before saying, "You could've just contacted Stargance he could've came and got you and brought you home no matter what Dimension you were in. I'm glad he sent you here, but that's all right the Doctors put you in the Hospital for a week to make sure you were fine."

She smiles weakly and says, "To be honest when we had that conversation that day so long ago I really hadn't decided on the name for my Seeker form, but then when Starscream stole you from me, as far as I knew at the time killing you, when my Seeker form came out I knew I had to take the name Flowerdancer to honor our last conversation; when I became a Prime my exact words to the Counsel Of Primes and Counsel of Seekers about my name was 'My name is now Flowerdancer Prime, he wanted it that way,' I paused at that point and showed them the picture of you holding me in your servo on my 6th Birthday before I continued and said 'Flightplan wanted it that way' which it is true that you said that if I became a Prime if I chose the name Flowerdancer as my Seeker name to become Flowerdancer Prime as it is a stronger name."

She blinks and she says, "Of course Rylan! I remember you were asking me about what boy names I liked for if and when I had sons! You didn't have a name for your Human form! You liked Rylan the best of the names I gave you that's why!"

She lets go of Rylan again and she pulls him out of her office heading quickly out after all this time there was one thing she really wanted to do with Flightplan alive and that was fly with him and once out of the CSI Miami Headquarters she shifts to her Seeker form and leaps into the air and she says, "Come on Flightplan the sky here is AMAZING!"

Rylan holds his Little Princess close not caring she was a grown woman she'd ALWAYS be his Little Princess and he says, "Yes my Little Princess it's me!" He smiles and says, "I only learned that's what it was 3 days before I left to come home; yes that's why you couldn't duplicate the lack of my body from the blue flash, I had to come home."

He sighs and says, "I couldn't their Dimensional Computers are being blocked that's why I had to use their technology to come home, I don't know what they called it, but they said it sounded like I was from The Dimension Of The Sky and the Dimension was where Decepticons were good and Autobots and most Primes were evil I served their Decepticons. Well he said that it sounded like I was describing you and I had the same picture he always saw on your desk."

He wasn't surprised she said before Starscream took him from her she hadn't decided her Seeker name he says, "Honestly I am not surprised you hadn't decided the name for your Seeker form before Starscream stole me from you, but I'm glad you chose Flowerdancer and then when you became a Prime you did what I suggested you made it Flowerdancer Prime. I'm glad you made them aware that I did want you to become Flowerdancer Prime when you became a Prime as I could see you one day as a Prime. Yes Flowerdancer Prime is indeed a strong name."

He laughs and says, "Yes that's why I was asking you about a boy name, I wanted a suggestion from you because of how close we were Rylan was my favorite and honestly I chose it to honor you. No I didn't have a Human name and decided when I was stolen from you. Yes Rylan was my favorite of the names and to honor you."

He lets his beautiful Princess go and lets her pull him out of the CSI Headquarters and watches as she shifted to a GORGEOUS Red and Black Seeker and he shifts to his Seeker form stretching his wings as it had been a week since he took to his Seeker form and he chitters before jumping into the skies joining her.

He looks at Flowerdancer and he says, "You're gorgeous in this form Flowerdancer, I could never imagine you to be so gorgeous when you took this form," he pauses and frowns before saying, "I have seen you! Frag it I recognize you! I saw you once in the Dimension I was sent to! It was 3 months ago today! But you were wearing Decepticon markings with Red Stripes!"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "You can call me that as long as you want Rylan, I don't care I'm a grown woman now and a grown Seeker I'll ALWAYS be your Little Princess." She smiles and says, "Well I just learned today thanks to you what the blue flash was. Of course I need you!"

She sighs as he said that he couldn't use their Dimensional Computers were blocked which was why he had to use the technology to come home, she frowns she didn't know off the top of her head what Dimension called their home The Dimension Of The Sky. She says, "Well at least you got home, next time if needed a Dimensional Scream will help as well. A Dimension that calls our home The Dimension Of The Sky I'm sorry that I can't think of what Dimension that is that unfortunately doesn't help that it's a Black Gated Dimension that's what Dimensional Guardians call a Dimension where Decepticons are good and Autobots and most Primes are evil, the rare few though usually are a Certain Color Striped Prime like in the Dimension Of Darkness the rare few good Primes are Gold Striped Primes; that doesn't surprise me that you joined the Decepticons there as in Black Gated Dimensions I serve the Decepticons. Well he helped you find me after all this time."

She smiles and says, "To be honest Rylan I wouldn't go back and change my name I love Flowerdancer Prime as my name; Sentinel asked me if I was going to change my name after I became a Prime or if I was going to become Flowerdancer Prime and that's when I told you what I said. Many Gold Gated Decepticons heard the name Flowerdancer Prime brings fear to them; same thing for Black Gated Autobots."

She laughs and says, "Well you helped me with my Seeker name and on the other hand I helped you with the name for your Human form; I think Rylan is perfect for your Human form; I'm honored that you chose Rylan to honor me."

She blushes as he complimented how gorgeous she was in her Seeker form and she says, "Thank you very much Flightplan, as for you, you are just as handsome as you were when Starscream stole you from me."

She stops and frowns Flightplan had seen her 3 months prior that he was sent to, exactly 3 months ago that day, her optics went wide it was The Dimension Of The Dual Moons she remembered that when he said she had been wearing Decepticon Markings with Red Stripes!

She gasps and says, "I remember you! You were watching me treat the Leader of the Decepticons that day! Frag it until you mentioned seeing me 3 months ago today and I was wearing Decepticon Markings with Red Stripes it didn't click! That Dimension is called The Dimension Of The Dual Moons, which you probably realize that it's called that because of the 2 Moons that they have! I was going to try and find you tomorrow and talk to you because of how much you reminded me of Flightplan, but I don't have to. Do you want to come with me when I go tomorrow or we can go today? I need to check on the Leader."

Rylan and says, "I'm glad I can call you Little Princess as long as I want to, no matter how old you get you'll always be my Little Princess; I bet you never let anyone else call you Little Princess because it would make you cry." He smiles and says, "Well at least we both know what the blue flash was. And I need you back in my life."

He smiles and says, "Yes that's all that matters, I will remember that for if there is a next time. That's all right that you don't know what Dimension calls ours The Dimension Of The Sky; yeah from what I learned there are billions of all different color Dimensions. Well that helps that is how you tell the sign a Prime is good in a Black Gated Dimension; I'm glad it doesn't surprise you that I joined the Black Gated Decepticons where I lived. Yes he helped me find you after all this time, but he couldn't tell me if it was really you or your descendant, but I was hoping it was you and indeed it is you."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad you wouldn't go back and change you name as you love Flowerdancer Prime as your name, I would never suggest a different name for your Seeker form. I'm not surprised that's why you told him and the Counsel Of Primes and the Counsel Of Seekers. Well I'm glad that the name Flowerdancer Prime brings fear to many Gold Gated Decepticons and it is the same thing for Black Gated Autobots."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad I was able to help you obtain your Seeker name and you were in return able to help me with my Human name; I'm glad you think Rylan is the perfect name for my Human form."

He smiles and says, "You are very welcome Flowerdancer, I'm glad you think I'm just as handsome as I was the day that Starscream took me away from you, the Decepticon Medics in that Black Gated Dimension kept me in tip-top shape as I was one of their best fighters."

He was surprised that Flowerdancer did remember him watching her as she treated the Leader of the Decepticons that day and he says, "I'm surprised that you remember me watching you treating the Decepticon Leader there. Well I'm glad my comments helped you remember our meeting that day. Oh thanks I'm glad you know what the name of that Dimension is called, yeah I remember looking up at those Moons every right, I knew I wasn't here, but at the time I was wondering if you were looking up at Earth's moon at the same time I was looking up at the dual moons. That's right you don't have to now. I'd actually like to go today as the Decepticon Leader wants to know when I find you and learn what happened to Little Princess."

Flowerdancer says, "Well I have an excellent memory some say that I have a photographic memory so of course I remember seeing you that day 3 months ago. I'm glad they helped me remembering that day. You're very welcome, well at least your words helped me remember. It wouldn't surprise me if many of those nights I was looking up at Earth's Moon thinking about you. You came seeking me so of course I don't have to. That's fine we can go today; well we can tell him together what you found out. Do you want to go now or play first?"

Flightplan laughs and says, "You did at The Beginning Of Time during the 6 years plus 5 days I was in your life not surprised you still have an excellent memory. That's what matters my words helped you remember that day. Yes I did and I'm glad I did. Yes we can tell him together. Let's play for awhile here then let's play under the dual moons as I've dreamed of us doing in The Dimension Of The Dual Moons."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes I did and it's even gotten better as I've aged. Yes that's all that matters Flightplan. I look forward to telling him together. Sure we can play here and then play under the dual moons, you know I've had that same Dream I wonder if our connection is why I've had that same Dream of us playing under the dual moons."

The two took off into the skies playing tag joined soon by Flowerdancer's Guards as well as Skywarp and Thundercracker and Skyfire in their game all happy to be reunited.

They then all left together going to The Dimension Of The Dual Moons so they could play as a family under the dual moons after Flowerdancer checked the Leader of their Decepticons and he knew the truth.


End file.
